


i wanna write you a song

by nuriiee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Fanfiction, Happy, Love, Romance, Sad, direction, directioner - Freeform, one - Freeform, onedirection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuriiee/pseuds/nuriiee
Summary: Harry almost slams the car door on a girl, Liam tries to get over his past relationship, Louis dates a fan, Niall struggles with an unrequited love and Zayn is in seventh heaven. That's how the stories of each of them begin, when they tell each other at their first meeting after five years, what the others missed during the radio silence. | 5 connected stories based on the songs of 1D in a fanfiction ♥





	i wanna write you a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER. In the course of this story, depression, drug abuse, and alcohol and cigarette consumption are among the topics addressed.
> 
> All publicly recognizable persons, attitudes, songs etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters and the story are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way affiliated with the owners, creators or producers of previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I AM NOT A NATIVE SPEAKER:
> 
> Hey loves,
> 
> this work is about 5 small, in each case coherent fanfictions about the guys from One Direction, which are based on their songs.  
> The songs are distributed evenly and in a certain order among the boys.  
> There will be both fictional and real characters.  
> I hope you understand the system and you like the story!

**Disc 1 - Up All Night**

The room was soaked in musty light. Cartons were piled up in the corners, a worn, light-coloured couch stood at the brick wall. It was cold, but it had always been like that here.

When they had been here for the last time, they couldn't say any more, it must have been years ago. At that time they had been jumping around between the furniture with verve, but meanwhile there was hardly more than a tense silence. The sparkle in their eyes had faded and their faces now showed beard growth. None of them would have thought that they would ever see each other here again. What a well-paid project one did not do after all.

"Oh, wow", one of them said, wiping a film of dust with one finger from one of the niches that were chiseled into the walls at regular intervals. The glow of the floor lamp almost made his hair look blond again. The others turned to him briefly, but no one dared to say a word.

Minutes passed until a smirk broke the silence again. "What is it, Louis?", it came back from a deep voice. "Oh nothing", Louis excused himself, but the grin was unmistakable. It was the first smile he had shown since meeting the others. Gradually he pulled a CD player out of one of the boxes, plugged it in and noticed to his amazement that there was still a disc in it. "I have missed all of this so much," he said, barely audible, and turned to the other four. "Tell me everything I've missed in your lives these past few years." A collegial sigh filled the room, but nobody said something against it.

Louis pressed _Play_.


End file.
